1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns technology to support the digitization of documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a technology that the present place of a publication or a document or the like are identified, by furnishing the publication or document files with an IC card that transmits radio signals. As well, it is known to provide a technology that point cards are furnished with a wireless tag, so that a reading device located inside a store reads information sent from this wireless tag to measure the frequency of store visits by a customer, reads information sent from this wireless tag using a reading device located inside the store, and also and locates the reading apparatus in several places in the store, to sense the movements and the amount of time the customer spends inside the store.
In businesses and in government, reading the contents of documents using image scanners and work to digitize documents is being carried out in order to raise the efficiency of use of documents used in work. Here, in a case where many documents that exist in offices are being gradually digitized over a period of 2 or 3 years, when digitization is carried out only at random, because documents for which the degree of importance of digitizing is not very high will be digitized soon, and because digitization is completed as soon as possible when it seems opportune to do so, such problems arise as deferring the digitization of documents for which one would prefer ongoing improvements in usage.